Turn In The Road
by LawyerGirl
Summary: Lois and Clark's relationship must face the ultimate test - death of a loved one
1. Life Throws a Curve Ball

l&c fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. I will not profit from this story. It is for entertainment purposes only.

The title of this fanfic is also the title of a song, "Turn In the Road," performed by Steve Wariner and can be found on his CD Faith In You.

The song Turn In the Road will be used in this fic in later chapters

This is my first Lois and Clark fic, so please r/r. Criticism or praise is appreciated.

Title: Turn In The Road

Chapter 1: Life Throws a Curve Ball

There was no one in the world that Clark Kent loved more deeply than his partner and girlfriend Lois Lane. She was soft, elegant, and gentle, as well as brave, stubborn, and sometimes downright gutsy, oh and did he mention loyal. There was no one person he loved more, no one he trusted more, and no one he'd rather protect. The only thing was there was one thing that she needed to know, the only thing she didn't know about him that could hurt her more deeply than anything. He was Superman.

He had to tell her tonight. But, he said reaching into his pocket and closing his hand around the little velvet box, there was something else he needed to do first.

"Earth to Clark," Lois' voice broke into his musing, "Was is it? You were a million miles away."

"I'm sorry, Lois. I was just thinking."

"Well, if I were you, I'd be thinking about the latest discoveries about Intergang. There is the odd rumor that Mindy Church is the new head of Intergang. Jimmy is checking it out. Personally, I don't think that Mindy Church had the mental capacity to run a blowdryer, never mind a worldwide criminal organization, but…"

"Lois, forget about Mindy Church right now. Until Jimmy finishes checking out the lead, there's nothing we can do anyway. I need to talk to you."

"Is there is something wrong?"

"Not really, I just need to talk to you. There is something on my mind that I need to get off it."

"Oh, I wonder if you'll ever get there."

"Lois, I haven't done that in three dates."

"No, but just yesterday we were having a talk just like this, you said you had something to tell me, I said what, and you said, "Um, I'm sorry Lois, but I have to check my e-mail."

"I'm sorry Lois. That won't happen tonight I promise."

"Ok, so you'll pick me up at seven?"

"No, I was thinking maybe we could stay in tonight."

"Ok, I'll get some dinner together, and we'll have a nice evening at home. Clark, are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Okay," she said, laying her soft hands on her shoulder, "Wow, you feel like steel. Where's all this tension coming from?"

"Like I said, I haven't been sleeping well. I don't know, I guess it's the left over stress from Perry's kidnapping and Tom dying."

"Who's Tom?"

"A friend of my dad's. He passed away and Dad didn't take it so well. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

All the while Clark was telling her the story, Lois was gently massaging the tension in his shoulders away. Clark was such a strong man, a complicated and frightened man, but a strong man. There were so many sides to Clark Kent. The fierce protector, the devoted friend, the ace reporter, the loving son, and now she was discovering a new side to him, the shy suitor. For all she knew about him, she also knew that there were many things that she still didn't know, things she couldn't wait to discover.

"That better?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, thanks. Listen, um, I've got to call my folks while I'm thinking of it, so you finish up her and I'll see you at seven."

"Seven," she repeated softly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even when involved in their most difficult stories, Lois had never seen Clark so distracted. Even when he was pulling one of his disappearing acts, he still seemed more in tune with what was happening. Something was seriously wrong with Clark, and she had no idea what it was. She would have to wait until tonight, but then, she would pry it out of him. She knew exactly what he needed, a nice homecooked meal, even if she made it, and a lot time to sit with his feet up and relax.

Lois' first step in Operation: Cheer Up Clark, was a phone call to Martha Kent.

"Hello," said the older woman.

"Hi, Martha. It's Lois."

"Lois? Is everything all right?"

"Yes, it's just that Clark…"

"What about Clark?"

"He seems like he needs a little vacation, and of course, with the way things are a the Planet, I don't foresee that, but he's distracted, upset, and I wanted to do something a little special."

"That's sweet of you, Lois."

"Well, you know that Clark and I have been seeing each other, nothing's too much."

"I'm glad that Clark has you to look after him, even he can overdo things sometimes, kind of like his father."

"Is Jonathan all right?"

"As all right as he can be for a man that doesn't realize that rest is not a dirty word."

"Clark told me that his friend, a Tom, passed away."

"Yes, Jonathan took it hard. They were close, and now he's trying to prove how young he is. Well, he'll get over it, he's done this before. So how can I help you with Clark?"

"I wanted the recipe to that stew he likes, the beef one you made the last time we were in Smallville."

"Oh, all right, I'll get it. Hold on."

At seven o'clock, Clark stood outside Lois' apartment staring at the wooden door. He'd been there since six forty-five, wondering if he should tell her he was Superman before or after he proposed to her. He decided on after. Although, he was sure the she loved him for Clark now, it would give him peace of mind to know that she said "Yes" to Clark Kent. Then he could tell her the truth, knowing that she loved him, not some fantasy.

Clark drew in a breath and raised his hand to knock on Lois' door. He was late now, almost ten minutes. He hoped Lois wasn't mad, and as if God was sending him a sign, she was not.

"Hi, Clark. Come on in. Supper will be ready in a few minutes."

"Sorry, I'm late Lois."

"Ten minutes late is better than ten minutes early to me, you know that. Sit down and relax."

"Um, Lois, take the stew off the stove and come sit by me for a minute."

Lois didn't argue. Clark obviously needed her to be close to him, so she moved the pot to the side and obeyed him. 

When she was seated, Clark made no sound. He just lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. A move that had become familiar to her these past weeks. His thumb brushed across her cheek, and his other fingers applied gentle pressure at the back of her head, indicating his intent to kiss her.

His kiss was gentle, it always was, but there was an urgency to this kiss like he was trying to escape. He held her to him like a drowning man clinging to a life preserver. When the kiss ended, Clark slipped off the couch and fell to one knee in front of her. Slowly, he opened the ring box and revealed its contents to Lois.

"Lois, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Lois opened her mouth to respond, when the phone rang. She gave Clark an apologetic look and leaned to answer it. "Lois Lane."

It was Martha Kent. She sounded desperate. The woman was sobbing hysterically and gasping, "Mrs. Kent, slow down. I can't understand you. All right, okay, Clark and I will be there on the next flight."

Clark's eyes were wide with alarm by the time Lois hung up the receiver.

"Clark, that was your mother on the phone," she said, keeping her tone gentle and taking his hand, "Honey, your father had a heart attack. They aren't sure if he'll make it through the next few days. We have to get to Smallville."

Clark took a deep breath. "All right, I'll go home on get some clothes. Meet you back her in one hour. Call Perry and the airline."

As soon as Lois left the room, Clark spun into the supersuit, and called her name, trying to keep emotion out of his voice, "Lois."

"Superman, I really don't have time right now. Clark's father had a heart attack…"

"I know, I saw Clark outside. I flew him home. He asked me to fly you to Smallville, then come back for him. I'm a lot quicker than the red eye."

"Thanks, Superman. I'm sure Clark really appreciates it."

"He appreciates you, Lois. Only you."


	2. She Can't Know I'm Superman

l&c fanfic2

Chapter 2: She Can't Know I'm Superman

Lois held tightly to Superman as he flew her from Metropolis to Smallville at as fast of pace as he would dare. She could only imagine how Clark must feel, to have his beloved father clinging to like when just yesterday, he had been fine. Clark had seemed so stoic, so unaffected by the news though. Perhaps, he was putting up a front for her, or perhaps, he was preparing himself to be strong for his mother.

"How did Clark seem to you, Superman?"

"He seemed shocked, Lois. I don't think it really hit him yet," Superman said, as he touched down in front of the hospital. "You should see about, Mrs. Kent. I'll be back soon with Clark."

Lois entered the hospital and spoke to the nurse at the desk. When she learned which floor to go to, Lois wasted no time. What she wanted to do was hold Clark and tell him that everything was going to be all right. But, until Superman got back with him, she couldn't do that, so she had to help him in another way, by comforting his mother.

"Martha?" she said when she approached the older woman, "How is he?"

Martha Kent didn't answer her. She rose and with tears streaming down her cheeks threw her arms around Lois and sobbed. Neither woman said anything for a moment, then Martha asked, "Where's Clark?"

"Superman just went to get him. That's how I…"

"Mom!" Clark called and rushed to his mother, arms open wide. He caught her and held her close. There was nothing for Lois to do but stand in the sidelines and watch Clark and Martha. It was beautiful, the bond they shared, the comfort that one's presence brought the other.

When Clark released his mother and they moved toward Lois, she reached out for his hand. He was trembling, but his countenance betrayed no emotion. There was nothing to indicate the fear or the anguish he must be feeling, then she looked a little deeper, and saw it in his eyes.

Clark was so strong. He had his emotions in the liquid brown of his eyes, so that neither Lois nor his mother could see them without taking time to look behind the mask. If not for the way he clung to her hand, she'd think he didn't care.

Martha reached the waiting room before Lois and Clark and sat down on the sofa. Clark sat beside her, leaving Lois to sit in a chair across from her.

"He's had a very serious heart attack. Even if he makes it, he will never be able to do all of the things that he used to do." The fear and the pain in Martha's voice was evident. Clark set his arm around her shoulders and Lois reached out to hold her hand.

Lois could only think of one time when she'd felt as awful as Martha must feel. It was the time when Capone and his gang had "killed" Clark. She owed Superman for bringing him back to her.

No, Lois never had to sit vigil at Clark's bedside, even with all of the scrapes she and he had been through.

True she'd sat with Superman once or twice when he was weak from Kryptonite, but never had she come close to loosing her true love.

"Martha," Lois said, "Before you called, Clark and I were having a very serious discussion before you called. He asked me something, and I never got a chance to answer him. Clark…"

"Lois, please. I can't take anymore right now."

"Clark, I think you need to hear this, and I need to say it. I love you and to the answer to your question is yes."

"Yes?" Martha looked at Clark, bewildered.

"Oh, Lois," Clark breathed, "Mom, before you called, I asked Lois to marry me and she's just accepted."

For the first time since Jonathan collapsed on the lawn, Martha smiled, "Congratulations, sweetheart."

"Mrs. Kent," a young female said, as she entered, "Mr. Kent has regained consciousness."

"Can I see him?"

"He's asked to see Lois."

"Lois, how did he…"

"Miss Lane. Come this way."

Lois glanced at Clark and followed the nurse to Jonathan's room. He was hooked up to a whole orchestra of machines monitoring his heart beat, pulse, and blood pressure. He looked gray and old lying there, and when she approached his bedside, he spole her name weakly, "Lois…sit."

"Sssh. Don't try to talk, Jonathan. Rest, I'm here with Clark and Martha."

"Need to tell you something."

"What? I'm listening."

"Don't think I'm gonna make it. Clark, Martha, need your strength. Take care of them."

As if the simple request was too much, he fell into unconsciousness again. Lois couldn't keep the tears from streaming down her cheeks. No, she couldn't let Clark see her like this, Jonathan was right, Martha and Clark would need her strength to get through this, Clark even more so than his mother, because she would have her son.

Before the doctor told Lois she'd have to leave, she lifted Jonathan's hand and whispered, "I'll take care of everything."

The doctors let Martha and Clark have a few minutes with Jonathan, before Lois convinced them that there was nothing else they could do there and that they should go home. Martha told Clark to make up the couch and let Lois sleep in his old room before she went up to bed.

"Do you think she'll sleep?"

"Not likely. She hasn't slept without my father in forty years, except one time when I was ten and he went to this convention for farming. But then, she didn't sleep at all, she just cleaned over and over again," Clark laughed at the memory, then sat down heavily on the couch, placing his head in his hands. Lois sat next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Lois, what you said before, about marrying me, is that true?"

"Oh, Clark, of course it's true. I was about to say yes when your mother called and told us about your dad."

"I love you, Lois," Clark said, his voice filled with so much emotion that it brought tears to her eyes. Lois let Clark hold her to him, her face buried in his neck, because she knew he needed that closeness.

"I love you , too, Clark."

As Clark held her to him, Lois could feel the tears on her hair that he was just beginning to shed.

"Oh, Clark, honey, no. Don't cry, please."

"I can't lose him, Lois. I can't."

"I know, darling. I know."

It was an hour later when Lois finally went to bed. Clark lay, or rather levitated over the sofa, trying to relax. He couldn't sleep for now he was realizing how fragile life really was and how vulnerable his invulnerability made him. When you can't be hurt, you take it for granted that those around you can't either, then something like this happens and all of that fades away, and you realize the bitter truth, no powers nor words can present the inevitability of losing those you love.

Five a.m., the rooster crowed. Clark could hear his mother in the kitchen, starting breakfast.

"Did you get any sleep?" he asked.

"Not much. About an hour. I heard you and Lois talking last night. Are you really getting married?"

"Yeah, mom. Yesterday should have been the happiest day of my life, but…"

"I know, honey. But this made your dad so happy. So I'm assuming she knows, everything."

Clark averted his mother's gaze and shook his head. " I was going to tell her, but it all happened so fast. I don't even want to think about what happens when she finds out. I love Lois, Mom, and if Dad… I can't lose her, too. The way things stand now, she can't know. She can't know I'm Superman."

Lois heard voices in the kitchen, so she pulled on her robe and headed downstairs. Something compelled her to pause as she heard Clark say, "I can't lose her, too. The way things stand right now, she can't know. She can't know I'm Superman."

Lois' breath caught, just as the phone rang she heard unmistakable sound of grief as Martha Kent began to cry.


	3. I Will Remember You

Chapter 3: I Will Remember You

Chapter 3: I Will Remember You

Lois waited at the Smallville train station for Perry and Jimmy to arrive. Martha had graciously postponed the funeral so that Clark's boss and friend could attend. Clark had been very distracted lately. Jonathan had died on Sunday morning and since then Clark had barely spoken to his mother and almost completely avoided Lois.

It was probably best that he did avoid her, at least for awhile, while she recovered from hearing what she did on the morning of Jonathan's death. No, she thought, Clark's status as Superman didn't really matter what mattered was that he loved him and he needed her. They could get through everything else. There was just one gnawing issue, why didn't he trust her enough to tell her.

Lois always thought Clark trusted her, and even Superman trusted her about kryptonite, why hadn't Clark and Superman trusted her enough to tell her that Clark and Superman were one in the same. She wasn't angry, she was hurt, but out of love for Clark, she chose to say nothing until he felt better.

"Lois!" Jimmy called, "That was a long trip. Where's CK?"

"Hi, honey. How's Clark?" asked Perry.

"He's bad, Perry. He spends all of his time down at the lake. He won't talk to me. I can see how this hurts him, but he won't let himself cry. He won't even talk to Martha."

"Yeah, well, we'll see how he is after the funeral. Sometimes that closure is all a person needs to deal with things. If he needs another week off, just let me know."

"He might. Once this really hits, the fallout, he could be better, it could get worse. Thanks, Perry."

Lois drove the men back to the Kent farm in silence. Martha Kent greeted them on the porch, and always the perfect hostess, had prepared lunch.

"Lois, Clark is down by the lake. Could you go and call him to eat."

"I don't think he'll come, but I'll try."

Lois walked down the hill, and there he was, staring into the lake, his shoulders slumped, his head down.

Lois didn't call to him, she just moved to stand beside him.

"Clark, Perry and Jimmy are here. Your mom is stuffing them, do you want to come and eat."

"I wish they hadn't come. It makes it real."

"I know. But it is real, Clark. You can't ignore it, you have to deal with it. It's been three days. I left you alone at first, realizing that you needed time, but it's just gone too far now.

"You haven't spoken to your mother or me since it happened. You've suffered a terrible loss, Clark, but it's not only your loss. That is the one thing I never thought I'd have to say to Clark Kent, mild-mannered, selfless reporter, you're not the only one that matters here."

"I know, Lois. I know, and if it was just losing Dad, I'd be able to deal with it, but it's…"he trailed off. He wanted to say it, to blurt it out, but the words stuck in his throat, and he remained silent.

"What is it, Clark? There's never been anything you couldn't tell me."

"I guess it's just I'm afraid of losing everyone else. Lois, I've never told you this, but Jonathan and Martha Kent aren't my real folks. I mean, they are, but they're not my birth parents."

"Oh, Clark. You're adopted?"

"More like taken in. I was found in that old field by Mom and Dad."

"What happened to you biological parents?"

"They were killed in an explosion."

There was nothing but truth in what he said. Lois knew that Superman's parents were killed when the planet exploded. What she didn't know was how old he had been or what had happened to him, how he had ended up here. It was all she could do not to say that she knew the truth, but she knew if she did that, she wouldn't be able to help him recover . If Clark didn't tell her, she'd confront him, later, after the hurt had healed.

"So you've lost your father all over again, and now you're afraid of losing your mother."

"Yes, and I'm afraid of losing you."

"Me, Clark, you'll never lose me."

"Someday, I will, Lois. Just like Mom lost Dad, someday, I'll lose you, and I don't think that I could handle that."

Lois couldn't hold it in any longer. She threw her arms around Clark, forcing him to hold her. She understood why he felt that was. He was Superman, he couldn't die, not really, and if he could, it would take a lot longer for him to die than anyone else he knew. Clark would have to watch while everone he loved died. For awhile, she'd be there to hold him, but one day, it would be her that was dead. For all his power and strength, death was the one thing he could not stop.

Clark caught Lois as she catpulted into his arms and pulled her to him. Just holding her he felt safe, guilt releaved for the first time in days. Who was he to question fate, look at all he had, and look at all he could lose.

Lois gently pulled away and smiled up at him, "Let's go back. Your mom is waiting."

Clark and Lois walked back to the house hand in hand. He still hadn't cried, so she knew that he hadn't completely dealt with his father's death. But hopefully, with time, he come to terms, release the grief she knew he must be feeling, and become regular old Clark.

Martha Kent greeted them on the porch. Clark released Lois and enveloped his mother in a hug.

"I miss him so much," she said against his chest.

"I know, mom, but like you always said, it's another turn in the road, and if you have someone there, there is nothing that you can't handle, but I'm here, so we'll get through this, you'll see."

Lois slipped in the house, leaving mother and son alone together. She noted each of their stances and could tell, just by looking that tomorrow would be a difficult day for everyone.


End file.
